


Emotional connection

by Elerina_Tindomerel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Powers, Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerina_Tindomerel/pseuds/Elerina_Tindomerel
Summary: When Malia and Lydia find Peter at the train station in the high school library, it's not his daughter but Lydia who manages to wake the werewolf up.





	Emotional connection

**Author's Note:**

> While watching this scene in season 6 episode 10, I felt that it would be more fitting if Lydia got Peter out of his trance. Even though Malia is his daughter, I think that Peter and Lydia have a much deeper connection, so here's my version of this scene. Enjoy! :)

"Dad. Dad!"

Lydia knew how hard it was for Malia to say these words, to call Peter this even though for most of her life another man had been her father and Peter had never really been there for her. But she also knew that they had no time left and Peter was the only one who could help them right now.

"Say it like you mean it", Lydia said in a rather strict way.

Malia looked at her and took a deep breath. She knelt down besides her father and glanced up to him. Lydia almost told her to hurry up, but then Malia raised her voice.

"Dad. Please wake up", she pleaded so soulfully that for a second or two, Lydia was convinced that Peter would wake up. But time passed by and nothing happened. Lydia knew that Malia was at her limits, she had given everything she could offer.

Malia got up again and looked from her father to her friend. "You have to try it", she said with a saddened undertone. "You know him better than I do."

Lydia took a step back, shocked. This hadn't come to her mind. "No", she answered, "this won't work. You need… I don't… there's no positive connection between us."

"But we need to try it, Lydia. You brought him back once, you can do it again. It's our last chance", Malia declared.

It came to Lydia's mind that her friend was maybe right. Peter had been the one to discover her powers first, to attack and to haunt her. He had used her to return from the dead and to find out what his sister Thalia had stolen from him. Lydia had always been important for him, and after all, he was important to her as well. In exchange for information Peter had taught her how to use her powers, and while being possesed by him she had had quite an intense realtionship with his younger self.

"Lydia, what are you waiting for?", Malia aksed nervously.

Lydia looked at her and nodded. This could work, maybe this was the only way, but it would also hurt Malia. Lydia knew how much her friend wanted a connection to her real father, and how awful it would be for her if somebody else was closer to him than she was. But this was a minor matter now. If their places were switched, Malia surely wouldn't care about it.

Lydia pulled herself together and knelt down in front of Peter, touching his arms with her hands. Suddenly, the room was completely noiseless and everything they could hear was the sound of Lydia's voice.

"Peter", she said, calmly. No reaction.

"Peter!" Her voice was louder, but still he didn't seem to hear her.

Lydia inhaled. She collected all the emotions, all the memories connected with Peter, every good and bad thing she had ever felt because of him, and put it in this last try, this last scream. She remembered how he had cried out her name after she had told him that he was not just an uncle, and now in the same manner Lydia screamed his own name right in his face. "PETER!"

The werewolf in front of her looked up and right into her eyes. The newspaper in his hands fell on the floor. For a single moment the room seemed to be empty except for the two of them, their eyes locked.

"Lydia", Peter whispered, and in her ears it sounded like an apology for everything he had ever done to her. She quitely accepted it.

Lydia got up again and her fingers left his arms. As the contact ended, Peter's eyes left Lydia's and he looked up to his daughter.

"Malia."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, feel free to tell me about mistakes you found or to give other feedback. Kudos are also appreciated! :)
> 
> Elerína x


End file.
